We Are Forever
by WinkyFace101
Summary: A one-shot about how Ally has hd enough with Austin running late to every practice. Will Ally give up on their partnership, or will Austin have a good excuse? Enjoy!


**Hello people! This will be another one-shot. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Couple: Austin/Ally**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

 **Rating: K**

Ally's P.O.V.

He is late again! I can't believe this! For the past few weeks, Austin has been late to every single Team Austin meeting, and our song writing meetings. I am beginning to get really frustrated with him. Just as I was about to leave, in walks Austin. "Look who finally decided to show up." I mumbled.

"Ally, I-"

"Save it Austin. I don't need your excuses." I look at him seeing the guilt in his eyes, but I am too angry to feel sympathetic. I storm out of the practice room, when my phone rang. It was Trish.

"Hey Trish", not at all trying to hide my anger.

"Ally? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just that Austin showed up late again, and I'm getting really tired of it." I explained.

"I'm sorry Ally. Where is he now?"

"I left him in the practice room. I don't know where he is now, but-"

"Why would you ask me? I don't know where he is. I don't know what he was doing. Why would you think that? She says too quickly.

"Wait. Trish, what do you know?" I say.

"Ummm….nothing?" She said as if she was asking a question.

"Trish! Tell me!" I nearly yell.

"Ok, fine. I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but he has been working at Mini's during all his spare time. He has been saving up to buy something for someone." She finally reveals.

"What is it? And who is it for?" I ask.

"That I definitely cannot say." She says.

"Please! You're getting me on my toes." I begged.

"Nope! Oop got to go! Bye!" She says quickly.

"Trish!" I yell. But all I hear in response is a click and a dial tone. Great! Note my sarcasm? The only thing I knew about Austin, is that he was working at Mini's. The least I could do was go to see if he was there.

 _Later that day_

I finally made my way over to Mini's after debating about it for a couple hours. I still wasn't sure if I was mad or over it with Austin. I finally decided that I was still mad, but until he gave me an explanation, I would be ok. I get to Mini's and I immediately see Austin, but he doesn't see me. I walk up to a seat and sit down. I see Austin come over, so I made sure that I kept my head down.

"Hi! I'm Austin! What can I get you?"

"Hi! I would like…to know why you kept working at Mini's from me?" I looked up at Austin when I said that last bit.

"Ally! What are you doing here?" He asks surprised.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Ummm, well I… I uh" Austin stutters.

"Austin! Use you words! I am very upset! You ditched me several times over and over again! You really made me-mmph" I get interrupted by Austin's lips against mine. I was about to push him away when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as he explored my mouth with his tongue. We both pulled away to grasp for air, even though I would keep kissing him until year 2100.

"I'm sorry Ally." he says breathlessly. "I have been here because I needed to buy this." He turned around, to pick ups and my mouth literally dropped when I saw what it was.

Austin's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry Ally." I say after we pull away from our kiss. I always liked Ally, and kissing her was an excuse to get her to stop talking. It was also because Ally was so cute when she was mad. Kind of like a tiny kitten. "I have been here because I needed to buy this." I turned around to pick something up. I have been saving up to buy a ring. Not that type of ring! Don't jump to conclusions.

"It's a promise ring. It has the sign of infinity, because we are forever. I guess this is the way I wanted to ask you if you wanted to maybe… I don't know…be my girlfriend?"

I hated the way I was stumbling across my words like that.

"Austin. I don't know what to say."

"Say yes!"

"Yes! I will be your girlfriend!"

I smile and pick her up, while I spin around. I have been waiting for Ally to be my girlfriend forever! I love that she is finally mine.

 _Five years later_

Austin's P.O.V.

Ally has been my girlfriend and we have been together happily. I know that it was all because of that kiss, me working at mini's and, of course, the promise ring. Ally still wears it, because like I said 5 years ago, we are forever.


End file.
